


Careless

by midnight12181



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, could these two be any cuter?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a Tumblr prompt: mind doing a bluepulse fic? prompt is bart is careless on a mission and jaime freaks out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless

Bart just didn’t understand what the big problem was. He was fine. Okay, mostly fine. Would be fine. Would be mostly fine once his superspeed healing finished knitting bones and sinew and flesh back together. There was absolutely no reason for Jaime to be one, not touching him, two, not fussing over him, and three, not kissing him better. The sheer fact that the Latino boy wasn’t doing any of that was strange enough to make Bart curious if Jaime himself was also injured. He knew he wasn’t, considering Bart was the one laying in the team’s medical bay in nothing but a backwards glorified bathrobe and Jaime was the one still wearing the scarab armour. Curiouser and curiouser…

“Hey, hermano,” Bart drawled, the abrupt Spanish sounding more like tripped over the word. “You’re awful quiet.”

Jaime stared at Bart for a moment, mumbling something under his breath - like to Khaji Da - before he turned his attention back to their surroundings. The speedster huffed. Whatever it was, it didn’t look like Jaime was going to tell him. Yet. All Bart had to do was be patient and… Who was he kidding? Bart Allen and patient belonged in the same sentence like Reach and ‘good guys’.

“You know, you can lose the bugsuit, Jaime,” Bart said, unable to hold back the wince as he drew his arms up to put his hands behind his head in the appearance of complete relaxation. “I promise, nothing’s gonna come in here that I can’t handle. I mean, did you see me handle that overgrown plant? We should totally get to play in Gotham more often. I mean, Robin’s baddies are almost as ridiculous as Wally’s.”

Bart could see Jaime’s eye twitch, even through the suit. He supposed that was what happened when you spent almost every waking moment observing the dude you were prone to making out with. You could notice things, even without having to see them. Like how Bart was fully aware that his antics tended to make Jaime fuss over him, considering speedsters didn’t believe in real armour. This lack of fussing was getting to him, though. Making him uncomfortable. Making his unshakable confidence a little… shaken.

“Jaime? Hermano? Are you mad?”

Jaime’s answer was a loud inhale followed by a flurry of what could only be considered angry Spanish. It wasn’t the first time Bart had been privy to the dam that was Jaime’s patience finally breaking in a bilingual deluge of anger bred from worry, but it was the first time said storm had been turned on him.

“Hey, hey, whoa, so not crash, Jaime,” Bart offered, raising his hands.

Jaime’s response was even more furiously spat Spanish, this time accompanied by what Bart could only assume were appropriate gesticulations to go with it. He still had no freaking clue what he’d done to make Jaime so angry, but he was starting to get an idea with the way he was gesturing.

Bart tried to ask Jaime to switch to English, to remind his boyfriend that he still did not, in fact, speak a lick of Spanish outside of ordering food and asking where the bathroom was. But every time he opened his mouth, the orange irises of the scarab armour snapped to him and made whatever words he had thought to speak die in his throat. Jaime continued what could only be berating Bart - and possibly moving into berating himself - when Khaji Da started audibly chirping as well. Great. He wasn’t just getting chewed out by his boyfriend in a language only one of them spoke, but he was also, probably getting chewed out in space beetle.

After what seemed like years - but were likely no more than a few minutes - Jaime finally stopped. The blue beetle armour retreated back into Khaji Da and underneath Jaime’s skin. Khaji stopped making those weird chirping noises that were so not the same chirping noises he made when Bart’s fingers brushed over his carapace. There was silence in the medical bay for the first time in what felt like days to Bart. He was almost afraid to break it. Almost.

“Jaime? Are you gonna–mmmfph!” Bart’s question was cut off as Jaime’s lips covered his own. The kiss started harder, but it gentled almost immediately in the face of the speedster’s injuries. He sighed against the Latino’s mouth, unable to keep the small smile that seemed to always come to his face when Jaime kissed him. As Jaime pulled slightly away, Bart started to ask again, “What was tha–?”

Jaime’s raised finger pressing against Bart’s lips silenced him. Jaime shook his head. “Don’t ever scare me like that again, cariño.”

**Author's Note:**

> If, for whatever reason, you feel like sending me a prompt, my tumblr is [here](http://midnight12181.tumblr.com) ^_^


End file.
